Through the Rabbithole
by Neloska
Summary: Molly Weasley never let Harry finish saying where he wanted to go, when he asked her how to get to platform 9 3/4. So what would have happened if that day, she had been talking to a muggle girl who only wanted to ask her for directions.


**Disclaimer**: Nothing is mine, I am making no money.

**Author's note**: Just a short funny idea I had, but this is the first time I actually had the motivation to write down more than just the basic idea. So I decided not to let it rot on my harddrive. Hope you like.

* * *

><p>She had been wandering around the different platforms for several minutes now. Her mum and her siblings already left having to hurry in order to reach their aunt's house in time for dinner. The car didn't fit all of them, so she, with twelve being the oldest, got to take the train.<p>

Deciding to ask for help she addresses a red-haired woman, who is surrounded by lots of equally red-haired children. Before she can mention the platform number of her train, the woman has already started telling her, that she should just run through that wall to get to the train.

Incredulously she stares at the woman, until she sees one of the red-haired boys doing just that and seemingly disappearing into the wall. Fascinated she decides to try it and ends up on a platform filled with people who wear the strangest clothes, quite a few of them carrying animals around.

Completely enchanted she walks around the platform, until an announcement interrupts her awe, warning that the train will leave in a minute. Pulled from her trance she checks her watch only to realize that her train probably left 10 minutes ago. By now most children have boarded the train and, making a split decision, she follows them.

She feels like Alice who fell into a rabbithole and that, if she doesn't take this chance to experience something crazy she will never have it again.

Once the train has left the station she starts walking around observing the people and trying to decide what she should do next. Part of her is panicking, unsure whether she did the right thing and didn't just get herself into a lot of trouble.

After she walked through the whole train she finally asks some people that seem to be around her age to join them in their apartment. Once introductions are done she sits down in a corner and by force keeps herself from asking question, while the people around her continue their conversation about the subjects they were going to study.

Apparently the train was leading to a boarding school. After listening for a few minutes while they talked about learning charms, transfiguring things and studying the stars of all things, she gathers her courage and asks whether any of them already could do a transfiguration.

It was the subject where she was most sure she understood what it was about and at the same time clearly according to everything she learned until now completely impossible. Holding her breath, she hopes that she hadn't given away, that she clearly wasn't supposed to be here.

Thankfully the kids reacted enthusiastically, explaining how Transfiguration was one of the hardest subjects to learn.

When one of them went on to proudly present her with a yellow sweet wrapping paper only to put it on the ground and turn it blue a second later, she couldn't stop herself from gasping in awe. Carefully she lifted the wrapping paper, to examine it and rub it between her fingers.

She knew magicians were able to create all kinds of illusions by sleight of hand and manipulating the onlookers attention, but she couldn't remember having ever seen someone change an object's colour without anyone touching it .

She was so focused that she didn't see the baffled looks the first years were exchanging over her head, until one of them carefully asked her whether she was a Muggleborn. Flustered, not recognizing she word, she stared back trying to decide how to react.

The questioner quickly started smiling assuring her that it wasn't a bad thing in any way and that it would be fun introducing her to all the magical things she didn't know of. Wondering whether she maybe wasn't the first person to accidentally find this world, considering they apparently had a word for people like her, she smiles back. They start their conversation back up, but now thoughtfully explain any words they think she may not understand.

The rest of the train ride passes quickly that way, with her absorbing all the new knowledge and slowly starting to hope that maybe magic truly did exist and she was somehow lucky enough to be allowed to learn.

* * *

><p>Slowly fewer and fewer children were left standing between the tables as their names were called and they joined one of the tables.<p>

While they were waiting in the small room before entering Great Hall, she had looked around and realized, that she was the only one not wearing black robs, so maybe Muggleborn didn't mean people who accidentally boarded the train after all.

Once all the names had been called, Professor McGonagall looks up, confused to see one student left standing. The other students start muttering and laughing and the girl was clearly getting nervous. „There seems to have been a mistake," the professor announces, the girl in front of her flinches and watches her fearfully. „I am very sorry, but my list seems to be missing a name, please come forward to be sorted."

Not believing her luck the girl quickly runs forward to put the hat on her head. Only a few seconds pass, before she hears the hat call out Gryffindor. Relieved she takes it off and sits down at the table with the red banner.

First thing after the feast and seeing the common room, she asks an older student how to send mail, and joins a group of other first years lead by a prefect, who all seem eager to tell their parents what house they have been sorted into. In the letter she explains to her parents what happened, assuring them that she was safe and sane and decides to send a few chocolate frogs along, in case the letter by owl wouldn't be enough to convince her parents about the truth of magic. After that she goes to bed, staying awake for a long time, dreaming of all the things she would learn to do.

* * *

><p>Of course it couldn't last forever. It had been hard enough explaining away her lack of school supplies, her only saving grace being the fact, that she had used her first morning to go out and find a suitable stick, that looked like one of those her schoolmates waved around every time they did magic. The disappointment she felt, when she realized, that even using one of her friend's wands didn't enable her to use magic was indescribable.<p>

Eventually the teacher started keeping her behind for extra instructions and after weeks when even those didn't help,they started asking questions about her home situation and what kind of accidental magic she had caused until now. She did not dare lie and when she was led before the headmaster, the truth broke out of her. Gasping and ignoring the tears that drenched her face, she recounted how she found the platform. How she had been so hopeful to become something amazing only for her short-lived dream to be crushed, when she realized, that no matter what she tried she would never be able to do magic.

After McGonagall managed to overcome her disbelieving stupor, it was decided, that even though she obviously had to leave, they would not inform the ministryabout her and would let her keep her memories. Anything else, according to the headmaster, would be 'too dangerous and far too cruel'.

A few hours later, after packing her things and saying a quick goodbye to her friends, she was back home enjoying her mother's relieved hug. Despite all assurances she had been worried and only her daughters daily letters and the proof of magic convinced her not to alert the police.

* * *

><p>She goes back to attending muggle school, having to make up a lot of work. But she always keeps in contact with her magical friends and does her best to stay informed about the going-ons in the wizarding world.<p>

Eventually she goes on to become the muggle prime minister's inofficial advisor about all things magical and establishes a support group for muggles that have learned of the wizarding world. One day she hopes, wizards and witches will be able to stop hiding and show themselves so that everyone gets to see the amazing things she discovered through pure luck and gryffindor-ish stupidity.


End file.
